


dumb & dumber

by araina



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, hanbin is a precious baby, i kid you not it's FLUFF, jiwon wants to protect him
Language: Türkçe
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 20:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11654544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/araina/pseuds/araina
Summary: ikisi de bir şeylerin farkında olmak için çok aptal.





	1. friday

"Hyung, tüylü pembe çoraplarımı bulamıyorum." Hanbin odada volta atmaktan yorulduğunu hissetti ve kendini yatağa, büyüğün yanına attı.

Jiwon gözlerini zorlukla açtı ve dudaklarını belirsizce oynattı fakat Hanbin zorlanmadan anladı. Yataktan kalkarken kaşlarını çatarak söylendi. "Üçüncü çekmeceye baktığıma eminim."

Çekmeceyi kaydırdı ve bu kez daha dikkatli göz gezdirdi. İşte orada, Jiwon'un siyah boxerlarının altında pembe bir şey gözüküyordu. Elini çekmeceye uzattı ve parmakları kumaşın üzerinde gezerken yavaşça kafasını arkaya çevirdi. Jiwon öğlen şekerlemesine kaldığı yerden devam ediyordu.

Eli yavaşça beline gitti ve lastiğini çözdükten hemen sonra altına hiçbir şey giymediği eşofmanını aşağı indirdi. Gözleri yatan çocuğu kontrol ederken, çekmecedeki siyah iç çamaşırını hızlıca üstüne geçirdi ve baldırlarına uzanan mavi kazağın altında kaybolmasına izin verdi. 

Tekrar çekmeceye uzandı ve tavşan baskılı pembe çoraplarını ayaklarına geçirdikten sonra hissettiği gıdıklanmayla gülümsedi.

Çekmeceyi ses çıkarmamaya çalışarak kapattı ve parmak uçlarında yatağa doğru yürüdü. Ağırlığını yavaşça yatağa verdi ve bedenini dikkatlice Jiwon'un göğsü ve omzu arasındaki boşluğa yerleştirdi. Büyük olan defalarca tekrarlanan durumun alışkanlığıyla Hanbin'i iyice kendine çekti ve çocuğun yumuşak saçlarının boyun girintisini gıdıklamasına bir kez daha izin verdi. 

Ne kadar zaman geçti, uyanık mıydı, uyuyor muydu bilmiyordu Hanbin, kulaklarında içini ürperten bir fısıldama hatırlıyordu. "Sende kalsın."


	2. sunday

Hanbin'den aldığı tabağı gelişigüzel dolaba yerleştirdi. "Hayır, anlamıyorsun, bir an için o kaplanın gerçek olduğuna yemin edebilirdim."

Hanbin, Jiwon'un birkaç ton çocuklaşan sesiyle gözlerini devirdi ve tekrar makineye uzandı. "Onlara bu yüzden rüya diyoruz zaten, gerçekle ayırt edememen gayet normal."

Büyüğün hevesi fazlasıyla kırılmıştı, başını iki yana salladı. "Anlamıyorsun," Kaşlarını çattı ve dudaklarını çaresizlikle büzdü. "Neden anlamıyorsun?"

"Anlıyorum, hyung," derken sıcacık gülümsedi Hanbin. Konuyu burada kapatmaya karar verdi, diğerinin düşen suratına dayanamamıştı. "Ben her zaman anlarım, sanki bilmiyorsun."

Jiwon'un huysuz ifadesi de tebessüme benzer bir şeye dönüşmüştü. "Teşekkür ederim, Bin."

Hanbin makineden çıkardığı bardağı diğerine uzatırken cevabı bilse de sordu. "Ne için?"

Jiwon kafasını yana yatırdı ve küçüğün kahve gözlerini bir süre seyrettikten sonra elindeki bardağı kaldırdı. "Bardak için tabii." Hanbin gülmemek için dudağını ısırdı ve diğerine son kez bakıp mutfaktan çıktı.

Jiwon son parçayı da çekmeceye koyduktan sonra kendi kendine mırıldandı. "Bardak çok güzel," Gözlerini kapattı ve başını geriye doğru atarak gülümsedi. "Tanrım, bu bardak gerçekten çok güzel."


	3. wednesday

Hanbin kocaman bir nefes verdi ve oturduğu koltukta iyice geriye yaslandı. Boş tavanı izlerken gün içinde ne büyük bir hata yaptığını ve bu duruma nasıl düştüğünü bir kez daha hatırladı. Doğru, her şey Jiwon ona kocaman gülümsediğinde gerçekleşmişti, o aptalın o aptal gülümsemesine karşı bir zaafı vardı. 

Jiwon, ona bir film gecesi teklifiyle geldiğinde bahsettiği filmin Lilo ve Stitch olduğundan veya büyük olanın Disney filmlerine karşı beslediği derin duygulardan haberdar değildi, Hanbin. Sadece kafasını salladı ve provadan geldiklerinde ona eşlik edebileceğini söyledi. 

Lanet olsun.

Şimdi kucağında koca bir mısır kasesi ve yanında salya sümük ağlayan 21 yaşında bir adam vardı. En kötüsü de battaniyeyi üzerinden kaldırıp kalkmaya her yeltendiğinde büyük olanın ona o sulu gözleriyle öldürücü derecede masum bakmasıydı herhalde. 

"Hanbin," Ağlamaklı bir ses çıkardı büyük olan. "Onun bir ailesi yok, inanabiliyor musun? Ne kadar yalnız hissettiğini bir düşünsene." 

Hanbin sadece kafasını salladı ve çok üstünde durmadan telkin edici birkaç cümle aradı. "Kız onu yanına aldı, hyung. Eminim her şey iyi olacak."

"Hayır, Lilo onu hiçbir zaman anlayamayacak. O sadece saçma bir deneydi ve dünyamıza gelmeyi hiç istemedi, sadece yaratıldı ve şimdi tüm bu saçmalıklarla baş etmek zorunda. Bu hiç adil değil." 

Hanbin kafasını yasladığı avucundan kaldırdı ve kafasını yavaşça diğerine çevirdi.

Büyük olanın hali hazırda iri olan gözleri ağlamaktan daha da şişmişti ve yüzünün belirli yerlerinde kızarıklar oluşmuştu. Kaşları değişik bir açıyla büzüşürken, dolgun dudakları dışarı doğru bükülmüştü. Kendine birkaç beden bol gelen kazağın kollarını çekiştirip avuçlarının içine sıkıştırmıştı. 

Kim Jiwon, sahnede bir canavar kesilen, yüzüyle küçük çocukları korkutan ve sesiyle kimilerinin içini titreten o Kim Jiwon tam o anda o kadar kırılgan ve naif gözüküyordu ki, Hanbin ağlamak istedi. Birkaç saniye için bile olsa her şeyi unutup sadece Jiwon'a bakmak istiyordu, öyle de yaptı.

O birkaç saniye birkaç dakika oldu, birkaç saat oldu ve film bitti. Minik yazılar ekranı doldururken Jiwon koltuktan kalktı ve rahatsızca gerindi. "Tanrım, her seferinde nasıl ağlayabiliyorum?" 

Duvardaki saate baktı küçük olanı uyandırmak için arkasını döndü. "Hanbin yatağa git, belin tutula-, uyudun sanmıştım."

Hanbin omuzlarını silkti ve sersemce kafasını salladı, hala kendine gelmeye çalışıyordu. Koltuktaki battaniyeyi omuzlarına sardı ve televizyonu kapatıp odalarına doğru ilerleyen Jiwon'un peşinden gitti.

Jiwon arkasından paytak adımlarla odaya giren çocuğa bakıp gülümsedi. "Sonuna kadar dayanacağını düşünmemiştim. Filmi beğendin mi?" Diğerinin yatağına doğru ilerledi ve yorganı kaldırıp Hanbin'in yatağa girmesini bekledi.

Küçük olan yatağa girerken sersemce mırıldandı. "Çok güzeldi." 

Jiwon yorganı diğerinin üstüne çekip usulca yatağın kenarına oturdu, eli tereddüt etmeden küçüğün karışık saçlarını buldu. "En çok hangi bölümünü beğendin?"

Beş uzun parmak saçlarını geriye tararken, Hanbin uyuştuğunu hissetti ve zorlukla konuştu. "Her saniyesini."

Jiwon sessizce kıkırdadı. "Tanrım, şapşal bir penguen gibisin." 

Jiwon birkaç saniye daha küçük olanın sevimli haline güldü ve Hanbin eğer kendinden geçmeseydi Jiwon'un gözlerindeki bakışın ne denli tanıdık geldiğini fark edebilirdi, neredeyse birkaç saattir kendi gözlerinde olan bakışları ne kadar anımsattığını.

Küçük olan tam anlamıyla uykuya çekilirken, Jiwon yavaşça eğilip diğerinin dudaklarına yakın bir yere küçücük bir öpücük kondurdu. "Bu hiç adil değil."


	4. monday

Parmakları büyüğün parmaklarına kenetliydi, bulutlu bir pazartesi sabahıydı ve prova salonu hiç olmadığı kadar sessizdi.

Gece başlayan ve sabaha doğru biten dans provası diğerlerini öyle halsiz bırakmıştı ki, eğitmen bittiğini duyurduktan birkaç dakika sonra ikisi hariç salonda kimsecikler kalmamıştı. Hanbin diğerini yurda gitmek için ikna etmeye çalışırken Jiwon hiç oralı olmamıştı ve tek hareketle diğerini kolundan çekip üzerine yatırmıştı.

Tam olarak yarım saattir aynı pozisyonda uzanırlarken kimse tek kelime etmiyordu. Hanbin diğerinin sıcaklığıyla giderek mayıştığını hissediyordu, diğer yandan her uykuya dalmak üzereyken diğerinin düzenli kalp atışları onu bir şekilde mevcut zamana geri döndürüyordu. Jiwon'un kalp atışları kulağının dibinde çınlarken hayatında bundan daha mucizevi bir ses duymuş muydu, pek emin değildi.

Uykuya dalmamak için yorgunca sordu. "Burada tam olarak ne yapıyoruz, hyung?"

Jiwon'un bir eli Hanbin'in parmaklarına kenetliyken diğer eli küçüğün sırtını sıvazlıyordu, bu yüzden gözleriyle salonun uzak bir köşesinde kalan güvenlik kamerasını işaret etti. "Temizlik görevlisi, kameranın çalışmadığını söyledi."

Hanbin sıcak göğüsten hafifçe başını kaldırıp merakla kameraya baktı ve tanıdık kırmızı ışığın yanmadığını gördü. "Bu neden önemli olsun ki?"

Jiwon göremeyeceğini bilse de küçüğe yorgunca gülümsedi. "Kimse bizi göremez, Binnie. Ne yaptığımızı veya ne yapacağımızı, hiçbir şey göremezler."

Hanbin kaşlarını çattı. "Neden bizi görmelerini istemiyorsun, saklayacak bir şey yapmıyoruz ya?" Diğerinden ses gelmeyince ısrarla sormaya devam etti. "Değil mi, hyung?"

Jiwon burnuna gelen yoğun Hanbin kokusundan düzgün düşünemiyordu fakat buna rağmen diğeriyle geri dönülemez bir çizgiye geldiklerinin gayet farkındaydı. "Hanbin birbirimize karşı olan hislerimizin herkes tarafından anlayışla karşılanacağını sanmıyorum, hele ki şirketin bizi anlayacağını hiç ama hiç düşünmüyorum." Jiwon burnuna gelen kokuya daha fazla dayanamadı ve küçüğün dağınık saçlarına bir öpücük kondurdu. "Beni anlıyorsun değil mi, Binnie?"

Hanbin birkaç saniye gözlerini boşluğa dikti ve bazı şeylerle yüzleşmek yerine bir kez olsun gözler, kulaklar ve davetsiz misafirler olmadan içinden geleni yaptı: Kim Jiwon'a hayatının en iyi öpücüğünü verdi.


End file.
